


Before & After

by MajorWeak



Category: Negan Thirst Squad - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Best Friends, Car Sex, Comfort, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, From Sex to Love, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Smut, Snuggling, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, friends - Freeform, injured, reunited, snuggle, snuggles, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Cadie O’Connor strolled onto her new crime scene, her victim a teenage boy almost beaten half to death, it was not only horrific to see for a vetraned Detective but it was even more so for the teachers who worked at the school. The woman was all of five foot five with a small athletic build, though not to be taken lightly due to her skills and experience. As harmless as she looked those that knew her or worked with her knew very differently, a few of those people had seen it first hand. Her brunette hair had at one point in her life been blonde though grew into the light brunette colour it was today.

Her lightly tanned skin was a gallery to ink all over from her arms and legs even across parts of her stomach and back. It was her eyes that always caught the most attention, though, they were an unbelievable shade of blue, that colour blue that was rare and almost glowed. Cadie spoke to the crime scene unit before checking the scene herself, taking mental notes as she moved around with caution. It was going to be a long ass day that would be followed up with even longer ass days and god only knew if more victims would turn up in the process.

A few beat cops had kept the scene guarded, a few others had talked to anyone who might have seen anything, but her job right then would be to speak to the victim, had he not have been in surgery she would have been able to as well. Instead Cadie spoke to the principal of the school and asked him to arrange a meeting with the entirety of the school in the hall and he was quick to set it up. It was a packed hall full of whispers, tears and utter chaos for the most part.

“Alright everybody listen up,” she spoke into the microphone, “As you may have heard by now one of your students, your friend, was attacked earlier today. I’d like to ask anyone that has any information, any at all, to speak to myself or one of the many officers we have here at your school.” The speech was enough to get the hall full of chatter again, mostly between students with a select few of teachers.

The brunette made her exit from the hall, hands in the pockets of her jeans though she came to a stop just after rounding the corner outside, spinning on her heel where she stood to see the man, presumably a teacher, who nearly towered her with his height and she estimated her had to at least be six foot one, dark hair with light peppered stubble.

“Sad as fuckin’ shit what happened to Eric, he’s one of my students.” His voice was deep with a rust to it. “Didn’t catch your name up there but I’m Coach Negan, just call me Negan though, bein’ that you’re a detective an’ all.”

Cadie shifted her weight, easing the tension she held on her shoulders. “Detective O’Connor,” she withdrew a hand from her pocket and met the handshake the man had made in the middle. “You got a minute to talk to me about Eric, we haven’t got much information yet and anything that we could find out would help a he’ll of a lot.”

Negan brought his hand up to his mouth and then rubbed over his stubble, nodding his head. “Well given that the whole school is at a standstill right now I’ve got plenty of time, don’t know if what I know will help much but somethin’ is better than a whole metric fuck tonne of nothin’.”

He was surprised that he didn’t get any kind of reaction from the woman, not even a muscle twitch, all that he got was her extending her arm for him to lead the way. Negan led her to his office inside the gym, offering her a seat at the opposite side of his desk, which she took up whilst pulling out her notepad and pen.

“I’m gonna start with the basics, did he have any problems with anyone at the school, was he ever angry or irate, did it seem like he had any problems at home?” Cadie asked, she hated asking those fucking questions, it was always the same set, asked the same way, in the same tone and most of the time set off a bad reaction in people who were asked.

“Nah nothin’ like that, Eric is a good kid and a hell of a football player. He’s a popular kid but got along with everyone as far as I know, shit, if he is havin’ problems at home you won’t be able to tell, kid can be like a god damned brick wall sometimes.” Negan sighed deeply, resting his elbows on his desk before wiping at his stubble yet again. “Works his ass off, straight fuckin’ A student and all and I don’t even think he’s ever had detention.” He brought his eyes back up to the woman. “I’m sorry, I know it ain’t much but that’s all I got.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No, I appreciate it. Like I said before, every piece of information we have helps us. I gotta get back out there and speak to some more people but thank you for taking the time and if anything ever pops into your mind.” Cadie handed him a card with her extension for the station, giving a quick nod of her head before she was back out of the gym as fast as she had walked in there.

It felt like a never ending loop of talking to teachers and students for the next day and a half and then she was finally able to go and talk to Eric now that he was now awake. The drive to the hospital wasn’t too long and the fresh cup of coffee she had gotten before her arrival was a god damn blessing after the sleepless night she’d gone through. Cadie stepped into the room after rapping softly against the door, greeting the boy’s parents before she took her stand at the end of the bed.

“Hey Eric, I’m detective O’Connor and if it’s ok with you I want you to walk me through what happened.” Though she made no intention of pushing the kid Hmong he didn’t want to talk but after a moment of silence he gave her a nod and began filling her in on what happened. It didn’t lead to much of any help given that he hadn’t seen his attacker’s face but that didn’t mean she was going to stop looking for the attacker either; it just put her back at square one with the investigation.

The brunette spent the next few days looking for new leads or anything that could explain why someone would attack a kid but nothing turned up, fueling her bad temperament and agitation. She’d been running on minimal sleep when she turned back up at the school to speak to some of Eric’s friends again, though had received a call from her boss after a beat cop had called him and told him of his worry for the detective given that she was running herself ragged. With that phone call Cadie was told to take the day and get some rest though that would be hard as hell to do with the attacker still on the loose.

When she started her car she had noticed the man she had met a few days ago leaving the school, too early for a teacher to be leaving and in a hurry too. She paid no mind to it and put it down to her tired mind over reading the situation. The next few days however had gone to prove that she hadn’t overthought the situation and gave her context as to why Negan had left the school so quickly that day. The man had lost his wife to cancer and she was sad for him, truly, after having lost a family member of her own to cancer it hit home.

The detective found herself at the bar a few nights later and after taking up a seat at the bar had been somewhat surprised to see Negan just a few seats down from her, flashing her a small smile before he got up and moved to sit beside her. 

“Goddamn detective, you look like fuckin’ shit.” He exclaimed, his voice rather chirpy for someone who had just lost their wife, though it was just his way of putting aside his pain with a distraction. “Rough day at work huh?”

After receiving the glass of whiskey she had ordered she turned in her seat a little as to face Negan, nodding as she took a mouthful of the amber liquid and swallowing it down. “Wow thanks for the compliment but you don’t look too hot shit yourself Coach.” She chuckled lightly and shook her head. “Yeah rough day or something like that.”

Negan’s chest rumbled as he laughed at her retort. “Fair fuckin’ call.” He tapped his glass against the counter before taking the rest of his drink down. “So guess you heard huh?”

A part of him looked so lost but he also looked so relieved and he just had to remember that, remember that his wife wasn’t in pain anymore that it would still be hard but he just had to remember that.

“Yeah the news was going around your school, I’m sorry Negan, shit just ain’t fair sometimes.” The woman admitted to which he gave a shrug.

“She ain’t in pain anymore, s’what I keep tellin’ myself and that’s all that matters really.” Negan ordered them both another round and then another until neither of them were in their right mind to walk home. He appreciated her company and honesty with him more than anything, not a lot of people wanted to sit around with a newly widowed man and hear him talk about his loss for a good while but Cadie didn’t mind, she even filled him in on her own loss. The night however had to come to a close,so the pair of them shared a cab and Negan made sure she was taken home before he was, back to his now empty house with nothing but memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Cadie has woke the next morning to a raging hangover however, the day went by fast so it didn’t quite matter to much. Two days had passed and Negan was in the gym with his students, getting them ready to start their lesson when one of his students had asked if he could speak to him in private. Negan nodded and instructed his class to get started before he headed outside the gym with the boy.

“Coach uh... I found a note in my gym locker and I don’t know what to do.” Jacob, the boy, then handed over the piece of paper to his coach, rubbing the back of his beard nervously.

The taller man opened up the piece of paper and read out loud the words written down, “you’re next,” with a soft sigh. “Alright Jacob, hang tight kid.” He motioned him to go back inside whilst pulling his phone from his pocket to call the detective, his new found friend. “Hey Detective, you need t’light a fire under your fuckin’ ass and get down to the school, one of my students received a not so fuckin’ nice note in his locker.”

Upon arrival she met Negan outside of the gym who then showed her the note. Cadie bought her hand to her jaw, rubbing roughly at her soft skin before telling the coach to get the kid for her. Why the attacker would give a warning was beyond her, hell, she couldn’t be sure it was the attacked, for all she knew it could be someone pulling a prank for a cheap scare. Jacob came out with his coach, shaking the detective’s hand with his shaky hand, telling her that he was sorry that he hadn’t come forward sooner.

“I think I might know who hurt Eric, a kid from our English class, Josh. He’s tried out for the football team the last two years but never got in and so we all offered to help him, to have him train with us so he’d be ready for tryouts next year but he didn’t.” Jacob sighed, “a few weeks ago after school Eric was bailed up by Josh, told him that it was our fault he couldn’t be like us, I stepped in to pull Josh away and before he left he told us we’d be sorry.”

O’Connor nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Alright I need you two to go back into the gym and lock it up, don’t let anyone in or out without my say so.” Before either of them could say anything she was on the phone and pacing outside. “Detective O’Connor, I need the school locked down... yeah I’m fucking sure, lock it down and send a team.”

“Hey Detective..” Negan’s voice rang out from behind her.

“Negan I told you to go ins...” her voice stopped after turning to see that Negan was being held with a gun to the side of his head, immediately drawing her own gun out in front of her. “Hey Josh, I’m Detective O’Connor... nobody else needs to get hurt here kid ok I know what it’s like, to feel like you don’t belong, to just want to fit in, I know ok. My dad use to beat the crap outta me every day, every damn day and I was so angry and I never fit in but it doesn’t have to be like this, you can change it, it’s not too late.”

The more she spoke the more that the blonde listened, making a peace offering the detective even lowered her gun back into it’s holster. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone...I just... I wanted to fit in and be like everyone else.” Finally he began to let his guard down, enough so that Negan was able to slip away but the blonde was quick to take aim back at Negan, finger tightening on the trigger. Before he was able to pull that trigger, Cadie had been able to draw her gun and take a shot, doing the exact opposite of what she wanted to do.

Cadie was quick to run to the kid’s side, put pressure against the hole in his chest where her bullet tore through him. “You’re gonna be ok, Josh, just stay with me, please just stay with me.” She didn’t want to hurt him or kill him but just like that the life had left his eyes and his last breath slipped out of his lips. She tried everything to get him back, cpr, shaking his body but he never did come back and in turn she sat back, one leg bent and the other outstretched as she waited for her backup to arrive.

And finally the backup arrived and she was moved away from the body and asked to give her statement, as was Negan who was in as much shock as she was. It didn’t take long for them to both do a statement or for them to take her gun and seal it off in an evidence bag. Cadie began to walk off in the opposite direction, tears stinging at her eyes as Negan grabbed at her arm. She spun around, shoving him hard against his chest before spinning back around to walk off again.

The brick wall a few feet away from her met her fist over and over until Negan had her wrapped tight inside his arms, pulling her away even though she struggled against him, eventually just breaking into tears against his body, following her movement when her legs began to give way on her, sat behind her still with his arms wrapped around her, his chin a top her head as she cried, the mere sound of it breaking his heart, bringing some of his own tears out.

“I didn’t want to kill him.” She mumbled, “I didn’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I know you didn’t, I know, I know.” Negan mumbled into her short hair, kissing the top of her head. He held her like that for as long as she allowed him but Cadie had eventually managed to push herself up and out of his grip to get back on her feet.

She left the scene and walked out of the school, seeing Josh’s parents as she got to the gates, his mother slapping her right across the face as she cried and screamed in her husband’s arms. It didn’t stop her from leaving and driving back to the apartment she had been staying at while in town. The second she stepped inside she kicked her door closed and began stripping herself from her bloodied clothing whilst making her way to the bathroom. She spent a good while in the shower, scrubbing desperately at her hands as if they were still covered in the kid’s blood.

Negan had done the same thing, went home and showered, spent his time under the warm water trying to keep his composure but found himself letting out a few tears that he just couldn’t hold back. After getting dressed in clean clothes he found himself making his way to Cadie’s apartment where he let himself in and found her sat on the couch, glass of whiskey in hand and sporting her own fresh clothing. He took a seat beside her on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulder while with his free hand he took the bottle of whiskey from the table to take a mouthful.

Cadie let herself melt into his side as she took down her own glass of whiskey and then set the now empty glass back on the coffee table in front of her. The dark haired man stood up after setting the bottle back down, stretching his arm out to offer her his hand, to which she took without hesitation. Cadie led them to the bedroom where she laid down and Negan slipped in beside her and laid on his side, pulling her into him as best as he could and not for a second wanting to let her go.

He ran his long fingers through her hair and sighed softly with the warmth of her buried against him and the brunette had drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He wanted nothing more than to ask her to stay with him but he knew that after tonight she couldn’t and nor could he ask her to either. He knew that she would always be there for him though, that he would always have her as a close friend, someone he could go to for anything. With that thought he let himself fall asleep, the sun through the window the only reason he woke up the next morning, though felt shattered when he found that Cadie wasn’t there, that she had packed her things and left, leaving a small note on the pillow beside him.

Negan had wanted her to be there when he woke up but he didn’t expect her to either so now the only thing he could do was move forward from what happened and talk to her over the phone as much as he could. Cadie had done the same after packing her bags and taking a plane back home, getting her stuff packed away and then had a meeting with her boss as a requirement to the case, which went well due to the fact that he informed her that the case involving herself and her self defense action against Josh had been closed given that everything had added up.

Cadie was however put on restrictive duties given the trauma’s that came along with the case she worked and she would remain on said duties until her boss decided otherwise. She had spoken to Negan over the phone a lot over the next few days though had lost all contact with him when she was requested to be enlisted back into the army to help aid with a growing epidemic which had been both a disappointment for her and Negan due to the fact that had been talking about meeting up; little did they know what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Cadie had spent a long time alone now that the epidemic had become world wide, the living became sick and became dead, though not dead in a normal way. She was driving along, taking small glimpses at the map that was spread out across her lap, though when she glanced back up at the road had swerved her car to miss a broke down one just sitting in the middle of the road. She tried her best to keep control of the car but lost the battle and ended up rolling the car a few times, leaving her unconscious, for how long she had no idea.

The brunette woke up and reached for her knife to cut her seatbelt, crawling out of the wreckage she grabbed her bag from the backseat and then stumbled to her feet, groaning at the pain that courses through her body. She looked down at the deep cut on her stomach and the blood seeping from it and with not having medical supplies or a way to cauterize it the best she could do was tear off the sleeve of her shirt and tie it around her stomach. Then there was the pain shooting through her leg and she figured it was due to a broken bone or some sort of muscle damage, either way it didn’t feel good at all.

She stumbled her way down the road the noise of the crash having attracted some walkers, too many for her to fight or to run away from given that blood that she was losing. Her vision had began to blur but she could swear that she could see a van ahead of her and slowing down. She couldn’t make out who got out of the van but the people took out the walkers with no trouble at all which then led her to take notice of the blurred figure that was approaching her.

“Well shit, Detective, you look like fuckin’ hell on a stick.” He said with a wide grin before she finally lost consciousness. “Get her in the van and let’s get the fuck up outta here.” He ordered his men, taking up the passenger seat of said van.

Cadie wasn’t sure how long she had been out but she did notice the warmth of blankets over her and the softness of a mattress beneath her. Her blue eyes squinted before slowly opening, the sun coming through the open window made it a little harder for her vision to clear up and when it finally did she tried her best to sit up. A large, firm hand pressed to her shoulder, gently forcing her to stay laying in the bed and her eyes then caught sight of who the hand had belonged to.

“Negan?” She asked, blinking her eyes a few times, thinking that she must be dead or dreaming.

“Ho-ly shit, look who’s finally awake!” His voice boomed, lips pulled into a grin. “I gotta say, Cadie, I did not fuckin’ think I’d ever see your goddamned face again but what a pleasant fuckin’ surprise this is.”

“You’re alive,” she began, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “Where am I?”

Negan covered her lips with his finger, shushing her. “Now listen, Cade I know you probably have a shit tonne of questions right now but it ain’t the fuckin’ time. You managed to fuck your own shit up pretty fuckin’ bad and I’m gonna need you t’calm the shit down and get some rest, I’ll be back in a while to check on you so stay the fuck in bed and get some rest.”

With that Negan had left his room, leaving her to rest in his own bed because god only knew she would need it with all the explaining that the pair of them had to do. He headed down to the rec room to make sure their latest haul was being properly accounted for and god help anyone who wasn’t properly taking stock. He kept Lucille hung over his shoulder as he walked around the room, an almost evil grin gracing his features.

“What’s with the girl, Negan?” Simon asked, curiosity piqued. “Because we never just save someone for the sake of it.”

Negan spun on his heel, passing a pissed off glare at his second in charge. “In case you motherfuckin’ forgot, Simon, what I fuckin’ say around here floats. If I fuckin’ tell you to do something than you fuckin’ do it, no motherfuckin’ questions asked!” His voice was loud and laced with authority, he was a changed man, for many reasons. “Now, if I decided to save the girl, than I fuckin’ decided to save the girl, ain’t a damn thing about it any of your fuckin’ business, now, do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Simon nodded, pointing to the tables that were covered from medical supplies, food and clothing and then looked back to his boss. “Everything is accounted for and I’d say it’s a damn good haul.”

With that he nodded, leaving the room with Lucille still dangling from his shoulder. Cadie pulled the covers from herself to assess her own injuries, finding that the cut on her stomach had been stitched and patched while her knee had a brace on it, not the kind you usually see, no, the kind she only ever recalled seeing athletes wear after a tear or break. She sighed, pushing herself up out of the bed with a groan, her throat dry as she moved to a chair by the window that her bag had been hung on.

She searched greedily for the last bottle of water she had in the bag, taking down large mouthful’s once she had found it and then took a seat in the chair, rummaging through the bag again to pull out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit it up and inhaled on the chemical ridden stick before blowing a plume of smoke out of the window.

“Seems you’re still fuckin’ stubborn as ever with not listenin’ to anyone!”


	6. Chapter 6

Cadie’s laugh filled the room and was then filled with a soft groan from the pain the laughter had caused, she turned her head to look at Negan, grinning.

“When did you ever know me to listen to shit that I’ve been told to do?” She quipped, taking another drag of the cigarette.

“Thought you quit that shit? World pissin’ you off that fuckin’ much?”

Her smile grew at his jibe at her, shrugging her shoulder as she looked into his dark eyes. “Figured the world has turned to shit and life’s too damn short so why quit now.”

Negan chuckled, dragging a chair over and sat down in front of her, smiling and showing off his pearly whites. “Since you won’t fuckin’ rest, why don’t you tell me what happened to you ‘cause the last I heard you were off with the fuckin’ army.”

“I was,” she breathed out slowly, sighing. “They were trying to contain this whole thing before it broke out but it didn’t work. Everyone on my team got picked off and I survived because they put me on a sniper post.” Cadie shrugged, finishing the remainder of her cigarette before putting it out. “Then I made my way back home, found my brother there waiting for me, just like I knew he would be and for a long while it was just the two of us but then he got bit and he made me put him out of his misery.”

Negan watched her the whole time and when she finished, his hand came up to rub over his salt and pepper stubble. “Well shit, Cade, I’m sorry.” He said softly, hesitantly coming to rest his hand on her good knee. “Shit got fuckin’ bad at home for me too and then I found these assholes and that’s that.”

There was a lot more that he wasn’t telling her and she knew that, she just knew Negan too well to be lied to from him. She didn’t bother saying anything about it though when she did go to speak again she was cut off by Simon, his right hand man, who had come into his room without as much as a knock.

Simon kept his eyes on the woman the entire time, even when he began talking to Negan. “Boss, your wives are waiting for you and then we’ve got that thing that needs attention.” Then he strode over to Cadie, offering his hand. “We haven’t met properly, I’m Simon.”

Cadie shook his hand, regardless of the way he was trying to intimidate her because she knew she could kick his ass up and down the highway with ease. “Cadie.” She replied, her voice laced with a coldness to it.

She couldn’t believe Negan had wives, as in multiple and it made her roll her eyes once Simon had left the room at just the motion of the man’s hand. She even almost scoffed but just shook her head at him as he stood up.

“What the fuck are you shakin’ your head at?” He asked, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Just you having wives, I guess the world turning to shit really does change a person.” She stared back out the window. “Don’t you have some sort of thing that needs your immediate attention, oh and the wives, don’t forget the wives.”

“Right.” Negan shook his head and hung Lucille back over his shoulder. “So I’m a fuckin’ asshole or somethin’ because I have wives? Sounds like someone is fuckin’ jealous, baby you just say the motherfuckin’ word and I’ll make you one of ‘em too.”

Cadie stood up, limping her way over to the bed where she laid back down and got under the covers, turning away from Negan. “You’re right, I should get some rest.”

Negan let a chuckle fall passed his lips before turning on his heel for the door and left. Cadie waited for him to leave before she got back up, slinging her bag over her shoulder before she went outside and stole one of their bikes. She didn’t know where she was going but she certainly was not staying at the Sanctuary with Negan. Instead she rode the bike to an old abandoned motel a few miles out of the way of the sanctuary and set herself up there for the night after clearing it out.

It wasn’t much and there wasn’t a whole lot there but she could make it work, long enough to get some proper rest at least anyway. She made sure to keep the place locked and barricaded so that when she was able to fall asleep she would be safe. She finally laid down and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a deep sleep for the first time in a damn long time. She didn’t even have a single nightmare which was also a first in a long time and she would have stayed asleep a few hours longer had she not felt a weight shift on the bed.

Cadie immediately sat up, her first thought telling her that it was a walker, which is why she grabbed for her gun but her hand was met with the familiar large hand.

“Just gonna fuckin’ leave without sayin’ goodbye, ‘cause that’s fuckin’ cold, Cade.” Negan’s voice echoed through the room as he stared down at her. “Was it because of the whole fuckin’ wives situation?”

“No, it’s because you aren’t you anymore. You’re an asshole now, emotionless, pretending to be someone that you’re not.” Cadie sat up, struggling to push herself up and rest back against the headboard. “I’m not coming back Negan.”

“Oh baby girl, I’m still me and I’ve always been a fuckin’ assholes, I’m sure that some of my students told you that way back when. Now as for being emotionless that shit just ain’t god damned true but if I ain’t bein’ a fuckin’ asshole than this whole damn shit show I’m runnin’ falls to shit.” Negan moves to sit closer to her and brings his hand up to cup her cheek, fingers sprawled out over her jaw and neck. “You want me to not have any fuckin’ wives,” He leant forward and left his lips just inches from her own. “Than you all gotta do is say so.” 

Negan finally kisses her with a deep seeded passion, full of emotions that he hadn’t quite been able to tell her before she left, emotions that he’d kept buried away for years; now it was all coming out in a long, slow kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Cadie wished that she could push him away but everything in her screamed to never let him go. Her hand ran up his chest and gripped lightly at his leather jacket, kissing him back just as passionately. Negan wanted her but he also had to be careful because of her injuries, so he was going to do his best to keep his dick in his pants; as hard as that was going to be and no pun intended. It didn’t however mean that he couldn’t make her cum or that he couldn’t make himself cum for that matter.

He carefully pushed her jacket over her shoulders before he lifted her shirt over her head. He had thought about this moment since he had seen her but seeing it was so much better than he ever imagined. He took his time to explore her skin, he needed to have her desperate for him. He kissed over her chest, palming her breasts until he finally unclipped her bra and let it fall down her arms. ‘Jesus’ he thought to himself, mouthing over the smooth flesh of her breasts, finally taking her nipple into his mouth, loving the moan he was able to drag from her when he scraped his teeth over her nipples.

Cadie was so turned on and needy for him at this point, running her hands through his hair. Negan finally sat back, carefully repositioning her back on the bed. He was careful when he removed her knee brace and then again when he removed her jeans, choking on air when he sat back and saw her body only left in black panties. After a moment he finally looped his fingers into her panties and slid them down her legs, groaning at the sight of her slick pussy just there on display for him.

“God fuckin’ damn! I think I just fell in love with this wet pussy.” He groaned, burying his face between her thighs, licking a long stripe along her folds. “Taste so fuckin’ good baby girl.”

He slid two of his long fingers inside her and began to suck and lick her clit, bringing her to an intense orgasm in no time. His cock was throbbing in his pants, leaking precum and desperate for release. He sat up on his knee’s, desperately pulling his cock from his zipper, moaning the second his hand wrapped around himself. Cadie wanted him more than ever but she knew it wouldn’t be a good idea right now, so she instead carefully moved down the bed, kneeling up and resting her hand on his shoulder for balance.

She replaced his hand with her own and began pumping his cock, eyes never leaving his as his ragged breaths began, quickly attaching his lips to hers fervently as he shot ropes of thick cum on her stomach, moaning her praises as his hips bucked one last time against her grip on him. 

“Fuck, baby girl, that was somethin’ else. Been thinkin’ about your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock for a long fuckin’ time, that can wait until next time.” Negan swiped his cum from her stomach and held his fingers to her lips, his eyes rolling when she sucked his cum from his digits.

The two got dressed, or Cadie did, and Negan slid beside her, carefully pulling her into his arms and he laid there wide awake as she fell asleep, scared of how much he realised he still loved her. He thought he’d gotten passed all of that a long time ago, up until he saw her face again. He slid his lanky frame down the bed so he could bury his face into her neck, closing his eyes to finally fall asleep.

Cadie woke up in the morning, staring down at the lanky frame that was hidden away in her smaller body, sighing softly. She didn’t know if she could do this, be with Negan and live with him, not after everything the both of them had been through. Her piercing blue eyes stared down at him as he rumbled awake, his honey eyes catching her gaze.

“I just woke up and y’already over fuckin’ thinking.” He groaned, tracing his fingers over her stomach. “Whatever you’re thinkin’ just fuckin’ sit on it. Come back with me and when you’re back on y’feet than make a decision, but not now... Christ now fuckin’ now.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cadie was about to speak, lips parted but Negan shushed her, pressing his finger to her lips.

“Right now, I just wanna strip you fuckin’ bare and admire that fuckin’ body o’yours.” He told her, kneeling so he could once again begin stripping her down until she was naked in front of him. “I said it last night and I’ll say it a-fucking-gain, I’m in love with this pretty fuckin’ pussy.” 

Without warning he pushed two of his long fingers inside her, dragging them in and out of her at an antagonisingly slow pace, watching as she writhed sleepily against the sheets. There were so many things he wanted to do with and to her and in time he would. He just wanted to see her writhe and moan for him and she did with nails digging into his forearm as she rolled her hips the best she could.

“I wanna bury my cock in this tight pussy, wanna fuck you raw and fill you up, ruin you for anyone fuckin’ else.” He groaned, voice still gravelly and low. “I wanna fuck you until you can’t fuckin’ form a word unless it’s daddy or Negan and I wanna fuck you over and fuckin’ over.”

His vivid description aided the orgasm that crashed over her, that tight body he loved contorting against the sheets as she swore his name to the heavens above. Negan was careful when he hovered over her, still naked from the night before, he positioned his cock between her folds. The slick heat radiating from her caused a throaty groan to escape as he slid his cock back and forth and finally lined his head with her entrance.

“Bite the fuck down, baby girl, this pussy is tight and daddy’s cock is fuckin’ big.” He warned her, pushing a few inches in, grinning when she began twisting beneath him. “Ain’t even buried inside you yet and you’re already struggling.” He chuckled lowly and with one deep thrust he was buried to the hilt inside her, letting out a loud howl as she let go of a loud gasp.

“Negan.... fuck.” Was all she could say, chest heaving as he settled his weight carefully against her, hips beginning to pump roughly while he kept a gentle grip on her leg.

“Ha... fuckin’ shit baby, gonna make me cum with this tight cunt of yours.” He groaned, lips then ravaging her neck and leaving a necklace of love bites. 

Negan shifted so he sat back on his haunches, carefully pulling her legs over his shoulders so he could drill into her at a new angle. His eyes trained to her tits, how perked her nipples were and how much they’d bounce with each rough thrust. Her body began twisting in the sheets again, another orgasm, ripping through her as loud screams escaped her lips and Negan grinned happily.

“Fuck... fuckin’, shit.. fuck!” He cursed, “seeing you like this makes me wanna keep my fuckin’ cock inside you all the fuckin’ time..... gonna end up putting a fuckin’ little Negan in you with the way you’re going.” Of course he didn’t plan on getting her pregnant, it was a figure of speech that only Negan would ever use. “Ah fuckin’ shit baby girl, I’m cumming in this tight pussy.” And rope after rope of cum filled her, hips pounding her once, twice, three times before finally stilling.

He pulled out of her and held her legs up carefully, watching as his cum dripped out of her pussy, a wolffish grin on his face.

“Get dressed, I want you feeling my fuckin’ cum running down your legs for the rest of the day.” He told her, helping her get her panties, jeans and then her knee brace back on before he got himself dressed.

“I still haven’t decided yet, Negan.” Cadie said on a sigh, slipping her shirt back on and then her hoodie. “If you want me to come back with you, then you need to start talking. Tell me what really happened to you.”


	9. Chapter 9

One thing about Negan that hadn’t changed was how stubborn he was, so when she gave him the ultimatum, he of course just let go of a chuckle that rumbled from his chest.

“Well, it was real fuckin’ good seeing you again, Cade. When you change your mind, and you fuckin’ will because we both know you want more of this dick, then you know where to find me.” He told her, wolffish grin ever present on his face as he just up and left, leaving without anything else.

She’d hoped that maybe, just maybe, a small part of him was still there deep inside him but she’d been proven wrong again; this time for the last time. Cadie had a small snack and was then on her way to find a place of her own. A place that she could settle down and live out the rest of her life at, which was how she came across Alexandria or more so, the man who ran the place.

The way he had greeted her was rather unpleasant given that there was revolver aimed right at her and some other guns aimed from the watch towers inside of Alexandria. She sighed, switching off the bike and kicking down the stand before climbing off and hanging her helmet on the handle bars. Rick approached her, holstering his gun before he gave her a pat down, taking her gun and hand knife from her.

“How’d you find this place?” He asked, posture straight and tone even but the look behind his eyes told her that he wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in her.

Cadie resembled that same look, “I didn’t, not purposely.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’ve just been riding around, trying to find a place of my own.”

He looked from her and to his right hand man, who had her dead in his sights, before looking back to her. “How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why?” He asked her, the same set of questions he asked everyone that came to Alexandria.

At first she hesitated but then she decided to answer. “Lost count of walkers, three people and because they were all that remained of my squad when this shit first started but they got bit and begged me not to let them end up like that.”

Rick’s gaze softened and he motioned for the gates to be opened, “looks like you’ve found a place.” He told her, motioning for her to take her bike inside and she did, she didn’t know why but she did.

It was... different. In so many ways. This was a community, one that looked like much more of a family at first glance. It wasn’t soldiers and a leader who forced his community to do things his way. It was almost the way it was before the dead took over the world. Rick followed her and gestured to a house, unbeknown to her it was right next to his own and he did that for good reason. When the bike stopped and she stepped off, he was back beside her and leading her inside the empty house so that he could show her around.

Rick found himself checking her out, the way those jeans clung to her ass and her shirt hid everything but still gave a slight outline of her slender figure, he was imagining how she’d look sprawled out naked on his bed and had to collect himself. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d had sex let alone seen a woman naked, hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time that he masturbated. He finished showing her around her house and then showed her around the rest of Alexandria, pointing to her knee and suggesting that she should have their doctor keeping an eye on it.

All of this was a lot, a lot of names, a lot of people and a lot to take in all at once but he understood that, understood that she was probably exhausted and wanted to sleep. Cadie slept for a few hours, waking to the moon just finishing its rise, meaning she hadn’t slept too long at least. When she heard the knock at her door and answered it, she was surprised to see Rick stood with a bottle of wine in his hands.

“I ah... thought I’d bring you a welcoming present and was hoping we could have a drink and do some talking. I’d like to get to know you better, I need to know you better, for the sake of everyone here.”


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn’t exactly say not to him, he’d welcomed her in and had only done so because she answered three questions; so she stepped aside and let him him. Rick went to the kitchen and poured both of them a glass, setting them down on the table before he took a seat and gestured for her to join him. Cadie followed, took a seat and then a small mouthful of wine and smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d had a glass of wine, or much of any alcohol for that matter.

“What do you want to know?”

Rick was taken by how upfront she was, “what did you do before all of this?”

“Well I was a detective but before being a detective I’d served some time in the military. Then when this all first broke out, I was requested to join a thirty person team that would join up with a few smaller ones to try and take control of the outbreak at its first location. It didn’t last long, I think most of our people ended up dead within the first two days and then it was just me and three other people from my original team.”

He listened intently, sipping wine and running slender fingers through his over grown beard and then up and into his matching over grown hair. He’d nod or make a small ‘uh huh’ noise to let her know that he was listening and so far, there were no red flags raised in his head and she began sounding more like someone that Alexandria could definitely use.

“We lasted about a week, holed up with very minimal supplies in some old classroom. The window was too high to jump out of and one of the guys started getting anxious and tried escaping, got himself and the other guy bit in the process. They begged me to put them down, they didn’t want to be anything like the walkers so I did it.” She took a sip of the wine and then sighed. “Only way I got out was by using their uniforms to make a rope, long enough to make the fall short but not long enough to avoid injury. I broke my rolled my ankle pretty bad and managed to find a car, never looked back after that.”

Rick’s fingers danced around the rim of the glass as he observed her, nodding his head as he watched her carefully. He let the silence stay between the two and it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either, it was somewhere in between.

“Any family?” Rick finally asked, gaze lifting from his glass to meet her own blue hued gaze.

“My brother but he didn’t make it, wait... four people. Four I killed, my brother begged me to and...” She couldn’t even finish the sentence, it still hurt more than anything she’d ever had to do. Cadie took down the rest of the drink and sat back a little more in her seat.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could really say because despite all that he’d lost along the way, he still had people that he could call his family. “Why don’t you join me for dinner, it’s just me, my son Carl and my daughter Judith. It would be a nice start in introducing you.”

Cadie really didn’t feel up to socialising or being around people but she couldn’t turn down food, real food and so she nodded her head and Rick smiled.

“Why don’t you shower and change, relax a little. I’m just next door to you and dinner should be ready in the next half hour or so.” He said, pushing himself up from the seat so that he could leave her be.

A shower did sound good and so she took one and got herself changed before she left and went next door, greeted by his son, Carl, before she even knocked on the door. He made an introduction and after she’d been let inside she’d realised that she hadn’t even given Rick her name yet, they seemed to have completely skipped that part. When she saw Rick, he smiled and she introduced herself properly this time and he did too.

“If you want I can trim your bed and hair after dinner.” She offered with a shrug, “got kind of good at it while I was in the army.” She told him and he ran a hand over his beard and into his hair, releasing a chuckle.

“That sounds good, thank you.”

Dinner was nice and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually had a home cooked meal and after she helped him clean up, even though he persisted that she shouldn’t because she was a guest, he got Judith to bed and Carl went upstairs to read some comics in his room. Cadie reminded Rick of his hair and he was quick to get clippers, a comb and a pair of scissors. She trimmed his hair and the two talked about common things, like how they were both in law enforcement before everything had happened and all the types of different cases they’d worked. They laughed and after she’d finished cleaning him up, he’d cleaned up the hair on the floor, the two of them continued drinking and talking.

At one point Rick had leaned forward and kissed her slowly and she returned it before he had her scooped up in his arms and had carried her to his bedroom. He closed the door and laid her down on the bed, taking his time to kiss her and each piece of revealed skin when he’d remove her clothing until there was nothing left between either of them. He was careful, because of her knee, and settled himself above her, kissing her deep as he slowly guide his cock inside her. Rick moaned softly, hands roaming her body as he rolled his hips slowly, kissing her wherever he could, taking his time with her.

It was sweet bliss, in comparison to Negan, he was slow and sweet with every movement and built her up slowly to an amazing orgasm. Rick covered her mouth with his own when he felt her orgasm come over her, coming right after with one last roll of his hips. The two of them laughed softly and when he settled beside her and pulled her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and chuckled softly once more.

“Sorry if I was... out of touch, I guess. It’s been a long time.”

Cadie smiled as she relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes. “No, that was perfect.” She assured him, falling asleep soon after in a haze of alcohol fuelled bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

Some hours had passed by and she’d woken up around five in the morning, gotten dressed and then left. She didn’t want his son getting the wrong idea or anyone else for that matter. Cadie figured that she could get to work right away, once the rest of the community was awake anyway. She made herself breakfast, happy with having eggs for once with fresh bread and a cup of coffee, sat out on her front decking, watching as the sun rose properly and she ate. This had been the most peace that she’d felt in a while.

She had to go and have her knee looked at, upon that checkup with the doctor, it was revealed that her knee wasn’t broken or dislocated in the slightest. It turned out to be a bad tear, which didn’t require the brace that she had on it at all, and meant that Negan had lied about her injury to try and keep her at the Sanctuary. She wasn’t surprised but it definitely annoyed her, she instead decided to be thankful that she could be out of that brace and instead have her knee both taped and bandaged to give it proper support. She wouldn’t lie, it felt a lot better already, it was because it was getting the proper support and now she’d be able to work on getting strength back.

Cadie was oblivious to the war going on between Rick and Negan’s people, so when she heard someone mention Negan and his expected arrival, she couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. Coincidently she’d run into Rick and was then able to ask him about it, he then explained everything to her, the arrangement they had and she wasn’t at all surprised about it either. Negan, he just wasn’t himself anymore, sure he’d been an asshole before but he had it turned up to eleven now.

From what else she had heard from various people, there was bad blood and Negan had killed some of Rick’s people, which made her feel sick in her stomach to hear. She didn’t want to see Negan, not ever again and so she decided that she’d go to the infirmary before he got there, clean and check over their weapon stash and then she went back home.

“How do you know Negan?” The familiar drawl of Rick sounded and she almost jumped, hand pressing against her chest while the other tucked her knife back away.

“Christ!” She breathed, “I worked a homicide case before the breakout and Negan was a coach at the school it happened at. One of the kids had gone and killed another student and then held Negan hostage.” God she hated that she could still remember every second of that god awful day. “We became friends, best friends I guess and then I left for the army and we lost contact. He found me two or three days ago after I got into a wreck, he wanted me to stay but I didn’t. He’s not who he used to be so I left but I swear to you, I had no idea that the two of you knew each other and I had no idea what he’s done.”

He was angry, this was something that she should have told him right away, though how could she have known that would be important information, he sighed heavily and left without saying another word. Cadie went after him, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rick stood in front of Negan and Negan’s gaze fall upon her. He chuckled darkly, pointing to Rick as he looked at her, knowing grin on his face.

“Shit, sweetheart, you run off and chose Rick the Prick over little old me?” He asked, licking his lips. “Damn, I should bash his fuckin’ skull in.” Another laugh left him, cut short by the punch in the mouth she’d given him, making him spit blood on the ground. “Oh, you fucked him huh? Let him have that pretty little pussy, already? Hey Rick, why don’t you ask Cade here who’s cock was in her pussy before yours.”

Rick looked to her, angered, disappointed and disgusted but still, he remained silent on the matter, making Negan laugh. “You’ve got half your shit, now leave.” He finally spoke but it was soft, almost sounding scared.

“Don’t think I will just yet, Rick. See, I need me some one on one time with Cade.. and by one on one time I mean some freaky deaky, use her pretty little pussy the way it needs to be used.” Leaning in close, lips pulled into a grin. “One man to another, you enjoy that tight pussy, prick? Hell, you even make her cum or did she have to go and finish herself off?”

Cadie stepped between the two of them, eyes piercing into Negan’s as she moved a knife to his throat, making Negan thrust his hips forward.

“Fuckin’ Christ! Now I am one hundred-fucking-percent turned on, shit. Why don’t you drop down on your knees and suck my cock, show Prick how obedient you are?” He laughed, tracing her jaw with his finger, “don’t worry, sweetheart, when you need a real man you’ll come crawling back!” He spun around, signaling his men with a single finger. “Let’s get the shit outta here,” he turned back around with a grin. “I’ll be seeing you again real fuckin’ soon, doll.”

And just like that, they were gone and the Alexandrian’s scattered away leaving Rick and Cadie stood there in awkward silence. He stormed off but once more she followed him, only for Rick to trap her against a wall with his body, staring at her with squinted blue eyes like he was trying to read her.

“Did you really sleep with him?”

All she could do was nod, she didn’t know how to explain how or why or even what she felt just being in Negan’s presence, though it wasn’t as strong now that she’d seen and heard such violent things about him.

“Right before you got here?”

Yet again she could only nod, brain trying to come up with an answer that he might understand, but she didn’t know Rick at all and so she didn’t know how to explain it to him. Rick sighed, leaning forward so that he could kiss her, which was confusing but not at all surprising, given that he seemed to be much sweeter than Negan in every way possible. Rick was cute and sweet and somebody that she could see herself falling head over heels in love with, she just didn’t want to, didn’t want to let herself get attached and risk getting hurt.

“I’d like to get to know you better, spend more time with you.”


	12. Chapter 12

She didn’t know what more there was to know, for the most part he knew just about everything, aside from a few things here and there. Cadie nodded before Rick left her to be so that he could go and do some work around the community. She made herself useful and helped some of the other people with training, figuring she had enough expertise to do so, and then helped do some reinforcement around the walls, it never hurt to be safe. By the time the night had rolled around, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep but Rick wanted to speak to her and so he’d come around, knocking lightly on her door before she let him in.

“Two more things I need to know, did you love Negan and are you still in love with him?”

She sighed, rubbing her hands together. “I did and I think a part of me still does.” She joined him on the couch, facing him. “That doesn’t mean that I’ll never fall in love with anyone else, he’s not the man that I knew and I don’t like the man that he is.”

All Rick heard was the possibility of her falling in love with somebody else, leaning forward he kissed her softly, cupping her face in his hands. Her arms were quick to remove his shirt and, soon enough, the both of them were naked and much like teenagers, were making out on the couch. This continued on and things became serious between the two of them, which was something she certainly didn’t think would have but she did know that it was a possibility. It had been two months, they knew everything about each other now and Carl got along perfectly with her too, so did Judith but she was younger.

Her and Carl had been walking around Alexandria, double checking the security and gates before they walked back home. Upon reaching the door, there was a loud explosion, close to the gates that was followed by a string of explosions and what sounded like fun fire. It had to be Negan’s people, there was nobody else it could be, that they knew of anyway. She got Carl inside and headed down to the front gates with Rick and a few of the others before chaos had completely broken out throughout the community. Rick had them split up into small groups, which was going well.

They’d taken out a few groups of walkers but when everyone banded together again, Rick and Cadie were missing, nowhere to be found. While Alexandria went into a lockdown, Negan stayed had his men drag the both of them out of the van and had each of them put into a cell. Cadie came to a little while later, a dull pain in the back of her head, surrounded by darkness and in a small cell, she fucking knew it was Negan. She began banging on the door, yelling and hollering, demanding he let her go, while Negan laughed on the opposite side of her door.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to calm the fuck down.” He smiled, pearly whites showing through his grin. “I told you, I’d be back for you, baby girl and now I’ve got you right where I fuckin’ want you, with Prick in the cell next door.” Chuckling and tapped his knuckles against the steel door. “So make yourself comfortable, shit, maybe even be prepared to say goodbye to Prick, haven’t decided on whether I’m gonna kill the miserable motherfucker of if I’m gonna keep him as a chore bitch.”

He left, just like that and called a meeting with his army, informing them of what was happening and why they had done what they did. Rick had crossed a line, sleeping with his woman, or he at least considered her to be his woman, not able to take no for an answer. He’d win her over, open himself up the way she wanted him to and make her fall head over heels in love with him.

Rick woke up, a dull headache forming as he opened his eyes, taking notice of the small space and darkness it was shrouded in. Now he knew this was Negan’s doing and now he had to try and come up with a plan to get out. He didn’t think that the door would be unlocked but it was still worth trying, there was no other way out of this so he’d just have to try and figure it out as he went, which meant it could take him a damn long time before he ever stepped foot outside of that cell again.

Negan got comfortable in his room, buckling his jeans back up after receiving a blowjob from one of his wives, shooing her off now that he felt relaxed. He loved being their king, someone they were too afraid to even talk back to, a reputation that a real king should have and he loved every damn second of it. Now he had to work on winning Cadie back, letting her in so he could keep her all for himself, so he went down to the cell and let her out. He wasn’t at all surprised that she came out swinging, landing two good punches on him but he was quick to wrap his arms around her in a bear hug and then lead her to his room.

“You wanted me to tell you what happened, so I’ll tell you but you need to fuckin’ calm down first.” He said, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch in his room while he closed the door. “A lot of us back home stayed holed up in the school, we had it locked down pretty fuckin’ good and there was enough food to last a good while but one kid got sick, turned and turned half the people, fuck, maybe even more.”

He sat down beside her, hazel hues gazing into her blue hues. “And guess who the fuck got stuck cleaning all of that up? While some fuckin’ idiot went and unlocked the gates, suggesting everyone leave now before it got worse. They did and I was stuck killing walkers and killing everyone that got bit, a lot of them were kids, half of them were my students.”

Negan wasn’t lying, he just didn’t like talking about it but if he could play her right into his hands, or better, scurry his way back into her heart, then he’d do whatever it took. He looked at her, watching as she took in all of that information, letting her process it in whatever way that she needed to, though when she shook her head, he realised that it might not have been enough.


End file.
